


Late night indulgence

by Dontgotone



Series: Don't Got No Drabbles [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontgotone/pseuds/Dontgotone
Summary: Fill for TF Kink Meme.Soundwave is relaxing, indulging in sensory overload, allowing his senses to stretch across the ship... and finds an unexpected gem of a bot who doesn't know what they're wishing for.





	

He should have been recharging, but instead Soundwave found himself loosening his control over his gifts, allowing the sensations of all those sparks and voices and emotions flood him. Now that he had more control over when to face it, the chaotic cacophony of so many signals around him held a sort of excitement for the big blue mech. A great ocean that swept up his senses and dragged him along. Honestly it was a better rush than any engex, and it had the added benefit of checking up on each Con in the base. 

Nothing like finding out about traitors or malcontents, of course, everyone knew better than to keep their thoughts so lightly shielded that Soundwave might pick something up. No, the often silent outlier preferred to keep tabs on the emotions he could see and feel whenever he fully opened up. Humiliation and pain at another defeat here, determination over there, a spark of fear, a solid wall of resolution. 

Everything seemed to be just about the usu-

"Hold on... What have we here?"

Some of the cassettes turned towards him in curiosity, but they quickly returned to their own recharging. It wasn't unusual for Soundwave to talk to himself after all. Especially when he found something interesting to play with. Like someone in the base who didn't have any shields up at all. Or even a basic firewall to their system, once Soundwave focused on that target. Of course, there wasn't much risk of anyone else even noticing it, which meant the mech was either daft or baiting Soundwave into accessing them... 

And oh, the blooms of heat that registered all over that body once he pushed harder and made himself known... Definitively an invitation. They -wanted- him to find them, to go in, to... Oh, a quick scan of those memory certainly held some interesting ideas. And why would Soundwave disappoint his newest, biggest fan? 

He was so deep in their system he could feel the bot's intake quicken as he activated sensors just beneath their breastplate. A caress, slow, sensual. A distraction and an indulgence both, while he worked his magic. When he made them hear his voice, they trembled. When he moved the 'touches' lower, they gasped... and then Soundwave cut the connection. 

He had to recharge, after all. But he wasn't entirely cruel. He did leave a good night audio log. 

"Since you're too trusting to put any defenses in your system, I've taken the initiative to do so. You'll notice you've been locked out of your own mind, but only in parts deemed irrelevant to your duties. Security systems, since you weren't using them... and Interfacing. Consider it a constant reminder that now... you belong to me."

Maybe he'd play with them during an assembly... or perhaps he'd give them nightly visits to make matters worse. 

Or perhaps Soundwave would leave the poor bot alone until they came crawling to him, begging for relief, or the ability to do so themselves... Given how he'd played with some of those intimate settings, that wouldn't take long at all.


End file.
